The Wolf Dinasty I: La bella y la bestia
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: NO es una Adaptación. Fleur Delacour se pierde en una tormenta y conoce al enigmático Bill Weasley. Ninguno de los dos podía saber que esa tormenta sería el comienzo de una historia de intriga, pasión y amor.
1. La tormenta

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling, YO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA. Esto NO es una adaptación. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wolf Dinasty**

**.**

**Summary**: Seres sobrenaturales. Secretos. Un mundo que jamás habías contemplado. Y siete pelirrojos que pondrán de cabeza tu existencia.

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

La tormenta no era normal. Los árboles crujían, las hojas se movían sin control, los animales corrían despavoridos. También Fleur corría. El agua le había empapado su exquisita túnica, sus cabellos, y sus pies. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, tenía frío y hambre, y sólo quería alejarse de la tormenta. Pero no podía. La tormenta parecía interminable. No había refugio a la vista, Fleur no sabía cuál era el camino para llegar su casa, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir caminando. Sin embargo no podía parar. Las zarzas le habían destrozado el borde del vestido, sentía que los baches le habían herido las piernas, y por la frente le corría un hilo de sangre. Fleur sentía que no aguantaría mucho a ese ritmo. _Un animal salvaje me va a matar o moriré por causas naturales, lo que venga primero_, pensó con pesimismo.

Justo ese momento la vio. Una verja de hierro escondida en la maleza. Se apresuró a correr hasta ella. Un bache la hizo caer. Pero se levantó casi sin pensarlo. Recorrió los metros que la separaban de la verja. Sobre el hierro pudo ver dos lobos de metal que aullaban a la luna. Fleur empujó la verja. ¡Estaba abierta! Más eufórica de lo que había estado hasta ese entonces, traspasó la verja y se adentró en un sendero de árboles. Casi al instante llegó a otra puerta, esta vez de roble, pero con los mismos lobos de la entrada. Fleur tocó. Y volvió a tocar. Una vez tras otra. Estaba enloqueciendo, lo sabía; el miedo y el terror a quedarse afuera a la intemperie, le restaba sentido común. Siguió tocando la puerta, sin descanso, sin parar, abrumada por su situación.

- ¿Estás perdido, muchacha? - le preguntó una voz profunda.

Fleur lanzó un pequeño gritito. Giró y pudo escuchar la risa del inesperado recién llegado. Y qué recién llegado. Se trataba de un tipo alto, ancho de espaldas, pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Su túnica era de la mejor calidad y él parecía muy cómodo con ella. De hecho, parecía muy cómodo con la lluvia. El agua había mojado sus ropas, las gotas recorrían sus largos cabellos, y parecía entrecerrar los ojos para verla bien, pero estaba bien, la lluvia no lo había cogido por sorpresa.

- Lo siento… Yo… Siento haber entrado así, pero… La lluvia…

- Por supuesto.

No parecía ni molesto ni disgustado. Sólo divertido. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Fleur. Decidió que esa pregunta se la haría después.

- Yo… ¿Usted es el señor de este castillo?

- Se podría decir que sí, sí.

- Yo… Necesito un sitio donde quedarme. Hasta que pase la tormenta… Yo… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero…

Él se recostó de una columna y la miró. Tenía los ojos de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Fleur, Fleur Delacour.

- ¿Y bien, Fleur, qué haces aquí?

- Me… Me perdí. Me alejé de mis padres y… Y la tormenta me sorprendió. Luego… luego llegué aquí.

- Um…

- Por favor. Sólo necesito un lugar hasta que la tormenta amaine. Por favor, sólo quiero…

- Vale. Está bien.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, tranquila.

Él empujó la pesada puerta de roble, y Fleur respiró aliviada. ¡Tenía un refugio! No moriría en la lluvia. Gracias, Merlín, gracias por la generosidad de este hombre.

- Pasa - le dijo.

Ella le obedeció. En el interior estaba cálido y confortable. Fleur se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido de satisfacción. El vestíbulo era impresionante. Hablaba de lujo y elegancia, pero ella se dio cuenta que también reflejaba calor de hogar y comodidad.

- Gracias.

- Quítate la capa. Está muy mojada.

- Claro… Lo siento.

Fleur se despojó de su capa y sintió que se quitaba un buen peso de encima.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

- Porque estoy mojado la alfombra.

- Bah, es sólo una alfombra. Pierde cuidado. ¡Ya llegué familia!

Fleur se dio cuenta que cuenta que había ruidos en la casa. Ruidos de otras personas.

- ¿No vives solo?

Él rió.

- Por supuesto que no. Esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Perdería mi cordura. Al menos más de lo que ya…

- ¿Qué significa esto, Charlie? - gritó una voz femenina.

Fleur se estremeció por el enojo que reflejaba esa voz. ¿A quién pertenecería? ¿La esposa de Charlie? Tal vez. Hasta podría ser su hermana. Incluso podría ser…

- Madre, hola - saludó Charlie con una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que no fue correspondida por la mujer que había aparecido en el vestíbulo.

La madre de Charlie era bajita, un poco rellenita, y pelirroja. Charlie había heredado sus ojos. Fleur pensó que esa mujer era amable la mayoría del tiempo, pero no había nada de amabilidad en su expresión.

- Nada de hola, madre. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? No, no me respondas. Ya me imagino dónde.

- Los dragones me hicieron perder el sentido del tiempo, madre.

- ¿Tanto que no podías pasarle un mensaje a tu madre para que no se preocupara? - gritó la señora - Y luego llegas con ella.

- Ella se llama Fleur, madre, y fue sorprendida por la tormenta.

La madre de Charlie pareció avergonzarse.

- Pobrecita - susurró. - Pero de todas formas…

- No podía dejarla ahí. No es de caballeros.

- Claro.

Del rostro de la señora había desaparecido todo rastro de ira, y ahora parecía muy amable.

- Fleur, ella es mi mamá, Molly Weasley.

- Hola - murmuró Fleur.

- Hola, querida - le dijo y la abrazó. Fleur encontró ese abrazo de lo más reconfortante, cálido y confortable. - ¡Pero mira cómo estás! Toda empapada. Esa túnica, y esos cabellos, y ese rostro… Necesitas quitarte eso y darte un baño. ¡Eso! Un baño caliente será lo mejor. Verás, que te sentirás mucho mejor luego de él.

- Pero no hace falta…

- Tonterías. - Le tomó de la mano - Ahora eres nuestra huésped. Y nunca uno de mis huéspedes se ha sentido mal en mi casa - Luego miró a Charlie - Es peligroso, ¿sabes? Muy peligroso.

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada. Ahora voy a subir con ella para que se dé un baño, y coma, luego hablaremos de tu comportamiento, Charlie.

- Sí, mamá - respondió Charlie abatido.

Fleur tuvo la impresión que por muy alto y grande que fuera, su madre sabía cómo ponerlo en cintura.

- Sígueme Fleur.

Así lo hizo. El segundo piso era tan impresionante como el vestíbulo que habían dejado atrás. Cuadros gigantescos adornaban las paredes, lámparas de araña colgaban del techo, y a cada lado aparecían nuevas y hermosas esculturas.

- Wao…

- ¿Verdad que es precioso? Yo me enamoré la primera que lo vi…

- ¿Qué?

Ella rió.

- No nací aquí. Mi esposo sí. Cuando él me trajo aquí… bueno creí que esto era el paraíso.

- Vaya.

- Sí, me enamoré de mi Arthur y de la casa. Ah, aquí está el baño.

El baño era una estancia redonda. Cuadros de sirenas y tritones decoraban la habitación. Sillones de madera y estanterías con recipientes de vidrio, constituían el resto del mobiliario. En el centro estaba la piscina, y qué piscina, Fleur nunca había visto una tan grande y magnífica. Provocaba quedarse allí y no salir jamás, nadar por horas dentro de ella, y explorar cada recoveco.

- ¡Es precioso!

- ¿Verdad que sí?

Con un movimiento de su mano encendió velas en la estancia. Las velas le daban un aire romántico a la habitación.

- Eres… Eres una bruja.

- Sí… - La señora Weasley suspiró - Sí, puedo hacer magia. Pero no soy una bruja, soy… algo más.

- ¿De veras? Bueno, yo tampoco soy una bruja normal. Yo… Bueno, soy parte veela.

- ¿De verdad?

¿Era su imaginación o la señora Weasley tenía una expresión de disgusto? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Por ser en parte veela? Fleur resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. _Las personas y su capacidad innata para juzgar_, se dijo, _nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, Fleur_.

- Sí, mi abuela era una veela. Se enamoró de mi abuelo y tuvieron a mi madre. Aún siguen juntos y muy felices.

- Me alegro por ello. Bueno, quítate esa ropa. Volveré para traerte una muda.

- No hace falta…

- Oh, por supuesto que sí. ¿No pensarás dormir desnuda, verdad? Tranquila, te conseguiré algo que puedas usar. Mi hija Ginny debe tener más o menos tu talla. Báñate sin prisas. Vendré con la ropa y la comida.

- No tengo hambre - dijo, pero el estomago la traicionó el último momento. Fleur lo sintió gruñir y se sintió enrojecer.

Molly Weasley rió.

- Parece que tu cuerpo piensa lo contrario. Tranquila, te chuparás los dedos luego de mi comida, te lo garantizo.

Fleur no lo dudaba. Aquella mujer parecía tan segura de sí misma… La dejó a solas. Fleur se despojó de la ropa mojada con dificultad. La dejó en uno de los sillones. Olió los recipientes de las estanterías y supo que se trataba de jabones. Había jazmín, azahar, durazno, fresa, entre otros. Escogió uno al azar, que no reconoció, y lo esparció en la piscina. Entró en ella y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer. Aquella piscina parecía digna de una reina o una princesa, no una chica de mundo como ella. Pero la disfrutaría, oh sí, disfrutaría su estancia en esa casa.

La puerta se abrió, y entró una chica de su misma edad. Era alta, tenía una figura envidiable y llena de curvas, era pelirroja, y tenía unos ojos chocolates.

- Hola.

- Hola - contestó Fleur sin dejar de mirarla.

Era una chica hermosa, y no parecía preocuparse por eso. No llevaba maquillaje, apenas un leve rastro de brillo labial. ¡Quién era esa chica y qué hacía allí?

- Soy Ginny, soy hermana de Charlie.

- Ah.

- Mi mamá me envió. Aquí tengo tu ropa.

- Ya salgo - dijo con pesar. - ¿Puedes… ah… voltear?

Ginny sonrió.

- Sí, claro.

Ginny se volteó. A regañadientes, Fleur salió de la piscina. Tomó una toalla y se apresuró a secarse con ella y cubrirse.

- Ya puedes voltear.

Ella lo hizo.

- Ten.

Se trataba de una túnica muy elegante, muy parecida a la de Molly o la que Ginny vestía en ese momento. Era azul y parecía muy cara.

- ¿Esta es la ropa?

- Sí.

- Pero…

Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Mi padre quiere conocerte. Le intriga conocer a la única chica que Charlie ha dejado entrar en la casa.

Fleur experimentó un sentimiento de zozobra.

- ¿La única? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Ajá. Así que debes vestirte y bajar a cenar con nosotros. Aunque no me parezca lo más prudente.

De improviso, Fleur sintió ira. ¿No la encontraba aceptable para comer con su familia? ¿Tan poca cosa era? No, por supuesto que no. Ella no se merecía ese trato.

- ¿Por qué?

Ginny la miró.

- Oh, no me malentiendas. No me molesta que estés aquí. - Rió - De hecho, está muy bien. Aparte de mi madre y yo, no hay más mujeres en esta casa.

La ira dejó paso a la intriga.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Ginny suspiró.

- Mi mamá te dijo que tenía magia, pero que era algo más que una bruja. Todos lo somos. No somos normales. - Pareció pensativa por un segundo - Para decirlo de una forma, mis hermanos tienen los niveles de testosterona muy altos. Ven a una mujer… y sólo pueden pensar en una cosa.

- Todos los hombres son así.

- Bueno, mis hermanos son peores. Básicamente una mujer para ellos es una presa. No es su culpa, eso está en su naturaleza. Así nacieron. Es parte de lo que somos. Tú eres muy guapa. Así que…

- ¿Son hombres o animales? Oh, lo siento…

Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

- A veces no estoy segura donde comienza el hombre y el animal. Supongo que son parte y parte. A veces animales disfrazados de hombres, a veces hombres disfrazados de animales.

- Um…

- Bueno, ahora a vestirte. Necesitarás mi ayuda para colocarte este vestido.

- Está bien.

Se puso la ropa interior intentando que no se mostrara su nerviosismo. No tenía problemas con la sexualidad de otros, pero no le gustaba que una mujer la mirara, le incomodaba. Ginny la ayudó a ponerse la túnica azul, pues se enlazaba por atrás con diversas tiras que sujetaban en vestido al cuerpo.

- Lista. Oh, estás preciosa. Ese vestido nunca me ha quedado tan bien - su voz reflejaba algo de envidia, pero a Fleur no le importó.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ginny?

- Cuatro menos que tú.

Fleur pareció sorprendida.

- Creí que tenías la misma edad que yo.

- Pues no. ¿Parezco de más edad?

- Sí.

Ella rió.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu cabello?

- No sé. Pensaba recogérmelo.

- No, eso no es buena idea. Sólo le darás alas al monstruo. Déjate el cabello suelto y así no harás crecer su imaginación.

- Está bien.

- Te lo puedo secar, si quieres.

- ¿En serio? Oh, pero eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo.

- Bah, sólo será dos segundos.

Ginny agitó la mano. Fleur sintió que algo cálido pasaba por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa sensación. Los abrió y se miró en el espejo. Su cabello estaba seco completamente, le caía sobre los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro.

- Vaya…

- Ajá.

- Me gustaría hacer eso.

- Puedes hacerlo. Eres bruja, ¿no?

- Sí, pero necesito mi varita para hacer magia. Sin ella…

- ¿Y dónde está tu varita?

Fleur intentó recordar. Pero no podía. Recordaba llevarla consigo cuando se adentró en el bosque, pero después…

- Creo que la perdí en el camino. La tormenta…

- Ah, claro. - Ginny se encogió de hombros - Bueno, no te preocupes, mañana te la daremos.

Fleur sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- ¿Mañana?

- Pues sí.

- Pero creía… Creía que me iría cuando pase la tormenta.

- La tormenta se va muy entrada en la madrugada. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé. Te tendrás que quedar.

Quedarse en esa casa tan extraña… Fleur no sentía que era una buena idea. Pero no podía hacer nada. No quería arriesgarse y morir en la tormenta. ¿Y quién te asegura que ellos no te matarán?, le dijo una vocecita que prefirió no escuchar.

- ¿Seguro? No quisiera molestar…

- En lo absoluto.

- En ese caso… bueno, no hay problema.

Ginny sonrió.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que tenía en mente. Desde hace tiempo quería escribirla pero no encontraba las palabras. Ahora sí y voy a empezar a publicarla. Espero que la disfruten y me hagan saber que tal les parece la historia con un review.


	2. No quiero irme

**Disclaimer: **A estas alturas alguien duda que el _Potterverso_ es de Rowling?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

- Estás hermosa - le dijo Ginny -. No puedo esperar para ver la cara de mis hermanos. Te comerán con los ojos.

A Fleur aquella perspectiva no le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran desde los doce, pero nunca se terminaba de sentir cómoda.

_¡Malditos dones de veela!_, se dijo. No es que se quejara. La gustaba tener cierto gen de veela, pero sentía que los hombres creían que sólo por serlo, podían usarla pero que como usaban a una mujer cualquiera. No es que se quejara. Ella misma se había divertido con algunos hombres, pero no había pasado de allí. ¡Era virgen, por Merlín! Y pretendía seguir siéndolo hasta que encontrara el hombre adecuado, el hombre que la mirara por lo que era y no por ser un trozo de carne.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá. Vamos ya. Tengo hambre.

- Yo también - admitió Fleur.

- Lo sé - sonrió Ginny.

Salieron del baño, caminaron por el corredor, y bajaron las escaleras. En el vestíbulo les esperaba la señora Weasley. Hizo una mueca al ver a Fleur.

- Esto es una locura - murmuró - Una locura, Arthur. Bajen rápido, mientras antes hagamos esto, mucho mejor.

- Tranquila, mamá.

- No me pidas que me tranquilice, Ginny.

Entre ambas condujeron a Fleur hacia el comedor. Era una mesa larga. En el extremo derecho, dos hombres uniformados esperaban con bandejas en mano. La señora Weasley les hizo una señal y al instante ellos empezaron a servir. Sin embargo, los comensales no miraban la comida. Miraban a Fleur. Y Fleur los miraba a ellos. Eran cinco hombres, todos altos, fornidos y pelirrojos. Todos hermanos. El hombre del extremo izquierdo de la mesa se veía mayor, y Fleur supuso que era el padre de ellos, el tal Arthur. Mientras los miraba, Fleur se sintió pequeña y frágil, dos cosas que jamás había sentido. ¿Cómo podría comer con esos especímenes masculinos?

La señora Weasley se las arregló para sentarla en el medio entre ella y Ginny. Fleur sintió cierto alivio, pero no se relajó del todo. ¿Cómo podría comer? Sentía que la miraban, que la estudiaban, que la analizaban. Y se sentía incómoda. Pero también se sentía complacida, halagada incluso.

- Fleur, él es mi padre, Arthur Weasley.

- Hola - dijo Fleur.

- Hola. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

- Gracias.

- A la orden - sonrió el señor Weasley.

- Arthur, por favor - dijo su esposa. Estaba tensa en su silla. Fleur se sintió mal, si no fuera por ella, si no se hubiera perdido en la lluvia - Fleur, él es mi hijo menor, Ron.

- Hola - dijo Fleur.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ron parece tímido a veces, pero cuando lo conoces realmente, te das cuenta que es genial - dijo Ginny.

- Gracias, Ginny - murmuró Ron.

- De nada, hermanito.

La señora Weasley entrecerró los ojos.

- Fred y George son mayores que Ron.

- Hola - dijeron al unísono.

- Hola - contestó Fleur.

- Son los gemelos más juguetones que conozco, así que cuídate - dijo Ginny.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los gemelos sonrieron idénticamente.

- Él es Percy - dijo la señora Weasley.

Percy también asintió.

- Hola.

- Percy no es tímido, simplemente habla cuando tiene algo que decir - siguió diciendo Ginny.

- Está bien.

- Y a Charlie ya lo conoces - terminó de decir la señora Weasley.

- Hola otra vez.

- Hola.

En ese momento, llegó el último hermano de los Weasley. Y a Fleur le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

El hombre que había llegado no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Era muy alto, fornido, ancho de espaldas, su cabello era rojo, muy largo y recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, usaba un pendiente en la oreja, y llevaba un colmillo en la oreja. Fleur se dijo que parecía un pirata, un pirata inglés peligrosamente atractivo.

- Siento haber llegado tarde - dijo a modo de saludo.

- Quédate tranquilo - dijo la señora Weasley. - Fleur, él es Bill, Bill, ella es Fleur.

Pero entonces la vio, la vio realmente, y Fleur estuvo a punto de sufrir una conmoción. Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez:

- ¡No! - gritó alguien.

- ¡Bill, por favor! - gritó otro.

En un segundo los cinco chicos que estaban cómodamente sentados a la mesa, se habían levantado e interpuesto delante de Bill. Fleur entendió que lo sujetaban, o al menos intentaban hacerlo. Qué fuerte era, qué grande. El miedo y la excitación le recorrieron el cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta que Ginny Weasley se había puesto delante de ella. Apenas supo que Arthur y Molly Weasley se habían levantado e intentaban razonar con su hijo. Apenas se dio cuenta que Bill seguía forcejeando entre los brazos de sus hermanos. Fleur tembló sin poder evitarlo.

- Por favor, vete, Bill. Vete.

- ¡Vete! - gritó alguien.

Fleur levantó la vista y se fijó en sus ojos. Se habían vuelto negros, oscuros y peligrosos. Sintió miedo. Pero también sintió placer. Y deseo. Deseo de estar a su lado. Pero no podía. Estaba quieta en su sitio, congelada, mientras contemplaba la escena. Él también la miraba, parecía devorarla con sus ojos, destruirla mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila mientras lo miraba? ¿Cómo es que no echaba a correr? Él, Bill cortó el contacto visual. Se separó de sus hermanos. La miró por una última vez. Y luego se fue. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Fleur respira - le recomendó alguien.

No estaba respirando. Inmóvil, veía por donde se había ido Bill y planeaba seguirlo. ¡Aquello era una locura, una absoluta locura! Fleur jadeó. Jadeó en busca de aire, en busca del sentido común que había perdido. Gritó y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ _¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde me encuentro?_ Abrió los ojos. Pero los cerró casi inmediatamente. La luz del sol la molestaba. La brisa que entraba por la ventana la molestaba. El nudo en su estomago…

- Ah, ya despertaste.

Esa voz. Esa voz también le molestaba. Escuchó más voces, susurros, gritos. _¿Por qué no se callaban?_ Sentía que gritaría en cualquier comento.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Fleur se sentía pesada, ingrávida, demasiado débil para incorporarse.

Alguien le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente. Alivio… ¿Por qué estaba tan caliente? ¿Y por qué no recordaba nada?

_Recuerda. Fleur recuerda. Debes hacerlo_, se dijo. Y la luz se encendió.

Se había perdido en el bosque. Se había alejado buscando más flores para el pelo y se había perdido. _La tormenta…_ Luego la verja de hierro con aquellos lobos aullando a la luna. ¿Qué significaba? Aquel hombre pelirrojo. Rojo. Cabellos rojos que salían de personas a las que nunca había visto. Una señora mayor y rechoncha. Luego una chica que tenía su misma edad, aunque luego descubría que no era así. _La cena…_ Otros cinco pelirrojos. Y el recién llegado. Aquel hombre que le puso los pelos en punta…

Recordó todo. Le dolió la cabeza. Su mente estaba cansada, sin fuerzas.

- Toma.

Alguien le dio de beber. Agua. Fleur agradeció mentalmente. El agua le bajó por la garganta y enfrió su cuerpo. Debía tener fiebre. ¿Sabrían ellos preparar una poción pimentónica? Sí, por supuesto que sabían. Eran magos, ¿no? _No soy una bruja, soy… algo más_. ¿Quién decía esas cosas? ¿Y por qué las recordaba en ese momento? No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía.

Abrió los ojos. Cabellos rojos. Era la chica que había visto ayer. Parecía cansada, y tenía ojeras.

- Ya despertaste. ¿Recuerdas algo? - Fleur asintió. - Bien. Eh… voy a llamar a mi madre. Está bastante preocupada… No tardo.

Ella se fue. Y Fleur aprovechó para mirar el lugar en el que estaba. Un dormitorio. Un elegante y lujoso dormitorio. Había muebles por todas partes, balancines y pufs, también había un biombo para cambiarse, un juego de mesa, y dos puertas (Fleur supuso que alguna de esas puertas debía llevar a un baño o a un dormitorio). La cama era de dosel rojo, con bordes en dorado. Sin duda alguna, a esa familia le gustaba mucho aquel color. Fleur se volvió a sentir como una princesa de cuento. ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró la señora Weasley. Lucía tan cansada como su hija, tal vez incluso más, pero sonreía.

- Ya despertaste, bien. Sí, bien. Ahora debes irte.

- ¿Irme?

- Ajá. La tormenta acabó. Es hora de que te vayas.

Por alguna razón, aquella perspectiva que le parecía muy bien anoche, no se le antojaba ahora. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Debería salir corriendo. La tormenta había acabado. Y su familia… su familia debía estar preocupada por ella. ¿Por qué demonios no se iba si le estaban dando la oportunidad de hacerlo?

- Yo…

Entonces la señora Weasley dejó de ser amable.

- Vete. Vete ya, por favor.

- Pero es que yo…

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos costó tranquilizar a Bill? No, tú sólo te ocupaste de mirarlo, de mirarlo y utilizar tus poderes de veela con él.

- Yo no…

- No me importa, ¿ok? No me importa nada de eso. Quiero que te vayas, y quiero que lo hagas ahora. Tienes cinco minutos.

Ella se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta. Para ella la conversación había acabado, pero para Fleur no. ¿Pero qué se creía aquella mujer? ¿Creía que por ser señora de su castillo podía mandar a cualquiera? ¡Pues no! No con ella, al manos. Ella no iba a obedecerla a pies juntillas. No, señor.

- No quiero irme.

La señora Weasley se giró. Parecía amenazante. Una loba dispuesta a atacar. No soy una bruja, soy… algo más. Fleur entendió sus palabras en ese momento. Y sintió miedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

Su voz era como un cuchillo, y Fleur sintió que no vacilaría en empuñarlo contra ella.

- Que no quiero irme - dijo con voz más firme.

¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpida?, le dijo la voz de su consciencia. Márchate y ya, no te atrevas a desafiarla. Molly Weasley entrecerró los ojos con ira. Ella es la señora de este castillo, le siguió diciendo la consciencia, ella es la madre de Bill. Márchate y déjala en paz. Pero Fleur no podía. No podía hacerlo.

- No me importa lo que quieras - le replicó la señora Weasley - No me importa. Te vas a ir enseguida. Y no vas a volver. Cuídate de las tormentas. No vas a volver a poner un pie sobre esta casa, ¿está claro?

- Quiero quedarme.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Tú… una veela…

Fleur ignoró el insulto y replicó:

- Quiero hacerlo.

- ¡Pero estás absurdamente loca! ¿Cómo es que quieres quedarte? ¡Cómo? Viste lo que pasó ayer con Bill, no estás ciega para darte cuenta. Si sus hermanos no lo hubieran sujetado, hubiera saltado sobre ti y lo habrías pasado muy mal. Deja de ser tan testaruda y márchate.

- No quiero…

- No puede marcharse - dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo dices? - gruñó.

Ginny tembló, pero se mantuvo erguida en su posición, y replicó:

- No puede irse, madre.

- La tormenta ya acabó.

- No hablo de la tormenta. Padre quiere verla, quiere almorzar con ella y con todos. Todos prometieron comportarse. Bill está muy apenado. Dice que no entiende lo que le pasó…

- Yo sé lo que le pasó. - Señaló a Fleur -. Fue ella y sus genes veela.

Ginny miró a Fleur, que seguía aturdida e incapaz de moverse. La valentía de hace unos minutos se había esfumado.

- Tal vez - dijo la joven - O tal vez no. Tal vez es que está Destinada.

¿Destinada? ¿Qué significaba ello? ¿A qué estaba Destinada? ¿A volverse loca con tantas preguntas sin respuesta? ¿A seguirles el juego? ¿A qué demonios estaba destinada?

La señora Weasley endureció sus facciones. Las venas de su cuello latieron con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo reflejaba la ira que sentía.

- No. Jamás. ¡Nunca! Ella no… Ella jamás… Me niego. Me niego en redondo a…

- Pero no depende de ti, madre. - Suspiró, y repitió las palabras de la noche pasada. - Está en nuestra naturaleza.

Todo rastro de ira desapareció del rostro de la señora Weasley. De repente parecía abatida y cansada, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Miró a Fleur y suspiró.

- Tal vez.

- Debemos bajar - dijo Ginny - Todos nos esperan.

- Sí, claro.

- Aquí tienes tu vestido, Fleur.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- A la orden.

La ayudaron a vestirse, o más bien la vistieron ellas sin que Fleur replicara. Fleur ni siquiera protestó porque la trataran como una muñeca que necesitaba ser llevada de un lado a otro. Se limitó a mirar la túnica que ahora cubría su cuerpo. Era de un azul pálido que contrastaba con sus facciones. Le volvieron a dejar el cabello suelto y no la maquillaron. Luego la ayudaron a salir de la habitación, bajar por las escaleras, y caminar hacia el comedor. Fleur volvió a sentir la mirada de los siete pelirrojos sobre ella, y empezó a temblar.

* * *

Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando. Por háganme saber qué piensan con un review.


	3. El lobo

**Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. La historia es mía. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Otra vez sentía el miedo. Otra sentía la excitación. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Por qué era tan confuso? ¿Qué había en esa casa, o en esos hombres, o en todo lo que le rodeaba, que la hacía sentir extraña, impotente y deseosa de quedarse?

Se sentó nuevamente entre la señora Weasley y su hija. El estomago le rugió por el hambre. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, con fu familia… ¿cómo estarían? Seguro preocupados por ella. Debía encontrar una forma de comunicarse con ellos.

Pero sus planes se esfumaron cuando miró el plato de comida que tenía en frente. ¡Cielos! Tenía mucha hambre. Pero debía controlarse. ¿Qué pensarían los Weasley si empezara a comer como enloquecida? Levantó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que los gemelos Fred y George, junto con Ron, habían empezado a comer.

- Adelante - le dijo el señor Weasley.

Fleur asintió y empezó a comer. Um… estaba delicioso. ¿La señora Weasley cocinaba? Era una magnífica cocinera. Sus elfos jamás habían cocinado algo tan delicioso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Bill Weasley. Parecía estudiarla con esos ojos azules que tenía. _¿Qué vería en ella?_, se preguntó. Seguramente sólo a una mujer hermosa. Seguramente no vería más que su apariencia. Seguramente pensaría que era su presa. Aquel pensamiento la hizo tensarse. Bajó la cabeza y se obligó a comer. De repente se le había quitado el apetito, pero debía comer.

- ¿Está bueno, querida? - le preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Ah, sí… Muy bueno

- Me alegro.

Fleur se dio cuenta que la señora intentaba ser amable, a pesar de que ella, Fleur, no le gustaba. Se preguntó por qué.

Luego de la comida, llegó el postre. Fleur comió con entusiasmo, aunque no comió ni la mitad de lo que comían los miembros de aquella familia. Ron Weasley, por ejemplo, se había comido tres chuletas de cerdo casi sin respirar. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto?

- Somos unos pozos sin fondo - le respondió Ginny.

Ella se había repetido comida cuatro veces sin prácticamente descansar.

- ¿No te preocupas por engordar?

Ginny rió.

- Jamás.

Desde luego aquella chica tenía un metabolismo envidiable. ¿Genética? ¿Familia? Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Bill seguía mirándola. Le sonreía.

- Lo siento - le dijo cuando terminaron los postres - Por lo de ayer. No suelo portarme así. Generalmente soy el más tranquilo de mis hermanos. Pero anoche… bueno, supongo que te han hablado de lo que somos.

Fleur parpadeó sorprendida.

- Me han dicho algunas cosas, pero no todo - admitió.

- Ya debes saber entonces que no somos normales. Hacemos magia, pero no somos magos. O al menos no del todo…

Intriga. Eso es lo que sentía en ese momento. Curiosidad. _No sientas curiosidad por esta gente y márchate_, le volvió a decir la consciencia. No le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué son? Explícamelo.

.

.

.

Qué hermosa era, pensó Bill. Demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. Había conocido mujeres hermosas, pero nunca como ella, nunca como Fleur Delacour. No sabía nada de ella. Excepto que se había perdido y que su hermano Charlie le había abierto la puerta de la casa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Nadie se lo explicaba, ni siquiera él mismo.

- Una corazonada - respondió. Pero Bill podía verlo, no estaba convencido de lo que había hecho.

- A nosotros nos parece genial - dijeron Fred y George.

Ellos eran los que más disfrutaban con la presencia de Fleur en la casa. El resto… Percy se había limitado a no decir nada. Como siempre, en lo que no le afectaba él no se metía. Ron se había confesado casi "enamorado", lo que se traducía en una tensión normal en un lobezno joven. Una tensión que él había dicho que era soportable. Bill entendía a Ron, pero no se entendía a sí mismo. Si no fuera por sus hermanos… Bill se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Ahora mismo sentía esa tensión. Ese deseo por ella. Por lanzarse sobre ella. Por devorarla. Qué hermosa era. Qué débil era él. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Su figura, todo ella.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - preguntó bruscamente.

El aire puro lo tranquilizaría, lo relajaría. Podría hablar civilizadamente con ella…

- ¡No! - gritó su mamá. - No… No es una buena idea.

Bill suspiró. Molly Weasley estaba muy preocupada. Por él. Por sus hermanos. Porque no se repitiera lo de años atrás… Bill entendía su miedo, pero no lo aceptaba. No podía dejar que Fleur se fuera, no hasta que entendiera, hasta que ella supiera lo que era él. _Saldrá corriendo asustada, Bill_, le advirtió su consciencia. Tal vez, se dijo, o tal vez no. Bill estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Con o sin la aprobación de su madre.

- Molly, déjalos - advirtió su padre.

Arthur Weasley también tenía miedo. Bill lo sabía. Pero también sabía que Charlie debía tener una buena razón para abrir las puertas a esa hermosa desconocida. Destinada, había dicho Ginny. Tal vez. Pero Bill lo dudaba. Él era demasiado grande, y Fleur era tan pequeña. Y eran tan diferentes. Deberían seguir siendo perfectos extraños, pero no era así, ya no más.

- Pero…

- Déjalos.

- Fleur, ¿qué dices?

Bill también tenía miedo. Miedo de ser aceptado. Miedo de ser rechazado. Miedo de su propia reacción con respecto a Fleur. Pero quería arriesgarse. Ver hasta dónde podía. Forzar los límites de su control. Y quizás… Bill calló ese pensamiento antes que se formara. Fleur no merecía tal cosa. Ella se iría en cualquier momento, esta noche tal vez. Pensar en su partida lo incomodaba, pero no había muchas opciones. Quedarse con él no estaba previsto. Ella no lo aceptaría, y él no le condenaría a la vida que tenía que llevar.

.

.

.

Fleur asintió. Al instante vio alivio en esos ojos azules. Bill le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. La condujo fuera del comedor y la llevó a la puerta de atrás. Fleur ahogó una exclamación de asombro.

- Es hermoso - susurró.

Los jardines eran magníficos. Elegantes, sofisticados, lujosos. Con estatuas de vidrio y de mármol, representando escenas griegas (la manzana de París, el sacrificio de Andrómeda, el culto a Dioniso), latinas (la pasión de Cristo, el arca de Noe, el Monte Sinaí), entre otras. Fleur se dijo que esos jardines eran el capricho de una princesa o de una heredera rica.

- Mi bisabuela, Angela Weasley, diseñó la mayor parte de los jardines. Con el tiempo le hemos agregado o quitado espacio, según las necesidades.

- Son muy grandes.

- Ajá. También hay un establo y amplias granjas para los animales.

- ¿Criais ganado?

- Reses y vacas, cerdos, gallinas, y también caballos. Además hay un campo para dragones.

- ¿Dragones? - preguntó Fleur con sorpresa.

Bill hizo una mueca.

- A mi hermano Charlie le encantan. Consiguió una autorización del propio ministro para criarlos por su cuenta. Tiene a tres ayudantes con él. - Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió: - También hay una manada de centauros que procuramos no molestar, otra manada de unicornios a la que sólo se pueden acercar mi madre y mi hermana, una comunidad de ninfas y otra de sirenas.

- ¡Wao!

- Tenemos de todo, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

Bill sonrió.

- Y a veces no parece ser suficiente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo somos nosotros, Fleur. Mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos… Aquí no hay nadie más.

- Pero los dos hombres que sirvieron la cena…

- Son Sustitutos. Son muy comunes, ¿sabes? Seres que parecen personas pero no lo son. Ilusiones de vida.

A Fleur aquello le sonó muy triste. Una casa tan grande sólo para nueve personas. No debían ser muy felices.

- ¿Jamás reciben visitas?

- Por supuesto que sí. Pero son en fechas en fechas muy contadas. No podemos invitar a quién nos apetezca, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por lo que somos - suspiró Bill. - Somos seres extraños. Inmortales. Capaces de hacer magia. Somos lobos, Fleur. Hombres lobos.

- ¿Hombres lobos? - repitió Fleur.

Bill asintió. No podía ser, se dijo Fleur. Eso no era posible. No. Pero si… Fleur sintió miedo. El miedo recorrió sus venas, el pánico le atenazó el estomago, y el deseo le secó la garganta. El deseo de saber más, de enterarse de más, de entender a Bill y a su familia.

Bill continuó:

- Es lo que somos. Nacimos así. Es nuestra naturaleza. Lo heredamos de nuestro padre. Él nació así. Creció y luego conoció a mi madre. Más tarde nacimos nosotros. Los siete. Pues siete es el número de la suerte.

- Um…

Siete. Siete hijos. A Fleur aquello le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Y cada uno de ustedes deben tener también siete hijos? - rió.

- Sí - respondió Bill.

Fleur se dio cuenta que no sonreía. Y se preocupó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una tradición. Mis hermanos y yo deberíamos tener siete hijos, cada uno de nosotros.

A Fleur le llegó un pensamiento alarmante.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella no sabía cómo explicarse, pero igual lo intentó:

- Has dicho que todos los descendientes de tu familia deben tener siete hijos.

- Sí.

- Pero también has dicho que en esta casa sólo viven nueve personas.

- Así es.

- Pero…

- Ve al grano, Fleur.

- ¿Tu padre no tuvo seis hermanos?

- Sí, los tuvo.

- ¿Y qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

- Murieron. Todos.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Debió ser horrible!

- Lo fue, sí.

Fleur se dio cuenta que Bill ya no la miraba. Miraba al horizonte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y ella decidió quedarse callada, darle su espacio. Después de unos minutos, o tal vez una hora, él bajó la cabeza al suelo y se quedó así.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo murieron?

Al instante, Fleur se arrepintió de preguntar. Bill levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises de ella.

- Se mataron entre sí.

Ella ahogó un gemido de horror.

- ¡Oh, Bill…!

- No importa, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Fleur pudo ver que aún le dolía. Que aquel episodio trágico (debió ser muy trágico), aún seguía doliendo, molestando, clavándose como una espina. Y Fleur pudo sentir ese mismo dolor. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo se le retorcía de dolor y angustia, de algo parecido a la ira y a la desolación.

- Yo…

- Mi padre sigue culpándose por ello. Piensa que si él hubiera hecho algo más…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la pelea que llevó a la muerte a sus hermanos, la inició él.

- No…

- Sí, Fleur. Él los mató a todos. A todos. Por mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella llegó igual que tú. Un día de tormenta. Se perdió en el bosque. Llegó a la casa. Mi padre fue el primero en verla, y no se pudo controlar. Él… él la tomó.

Fleur se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿La violó? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No. O sí. Depende de cómo lo veas. Mi madre accedió. Bueno, tampoco mucha oportunidad de decir que no. Fue únicamente verse, verse el uno al otro, y ya no poder controlarse. El instinto animal fue muy fuerte. El lobo tomó el lugar del hombre y ya no hubo oportunidad. Mi madre me concibió ese mismo día. Mi padre la apartó para siempre de la vida que había conocido. No le dio elección. Y luego… luego él la presentó a sus hermanos. Y algo pasó… Algo sucedió que hizo que ninguno pudiera controlarse, que todos quisieran poseer a mi madre.

- ¡No…!

- Mi padre se lanzó sobre ellos. Siempre fue el más fuerte, el más ágil… Los mató. Los mató a todos. Por ella, por mi madre. Y cuando lo hizo… Cuando terminó lo que había hecho, llegó la desolación más absoluta. Estaba solo, solo con mi madre y un hijo a cuestas. Solo…

Fleur podía ver toda la escena. Los cuerpos inertes, sin vida, desangrándose en el piso. Las miradas aterrorizadas. El dolor. La conmoción de una joven señora Weasley. Y escuchó el grito. El grito agonizante y terrible que parecía venir desde muy lejos.

- Fleur… ¿Fleur, qué sucede, cariño?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Y Fleur se dio cuenta que ella era la que gritaba. Que ella había proferido ese horrible sonido.

- Yo… Yo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Acabo de verlo… Acabo de ver todo como si hubiera estado ahí. En esa escena. Luego… luego de la muerte de tus tíos. ¡Acabo de verlo, Bill! Yo…

Miedo. Miedo que le atenazaba los sentidos, que la paralizaba en su sitio. Miedo de lo que estaba experimentando. Fleur sintió que unas manos la sujetaban por los hombros y la rodeaban, la rodeaban en un cálido abrazo. Alivio. Pero sólo alivio momentáneo. Luego volvió a sentir el terror, e intentó deshacerse de esos brazos, se retorció dentro de ellos. Pero no la soltaron. No veía nada. Las lágrimas le empañaban la vista.

- Tranquila. Tranquila, cariño…

Las palabras de Bill llegaban desde muy lejos. Fleur se abrazó a sus brazos. Se aferró a esos brazos que eran el único anclaje con la realidad. Y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Empatía. La Empatía hace que puedas ver lo que yo, que puedas sentir lo que yo siento al recordar esas imágenes, esas escenas.

- ¿Pero…? ¿Pero cómo? Apenas nos conocemos.

- parece que eso no importa - Bill hizo una mueca - No era esto lo que planeaba cuando te invité a pasear. - Se pasó las manos por el largo y rojo cabello. - No quería abrumarte con el pasado de la familia. No quería que te sintieras mal por ello. - Negó con la cabeza - Parece que no importa lo que yo quiera. Parece que ya has desarrollado Empatía hacia mí, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Tienes que irte.

- ¿Qué?

Bill endureció sus rasgos. Una sombra oscura se instaló en sus ojos azules. _Ira_, pensó Fleur. La ira más pura saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo. Y ella, Fleur, tuvo miedo, miedo de esa ira. Miedo y deseo. _Estoy loca_, se dijo.

- Que te vayas. Que te marches. ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Bill.

- Lárgate.

- No quiero. No quiero irme.

- Debes hacerlo. Debes…

Bill empezó a temblar. Como la noche pasada. Temblaba de forma descontrolada. Ira. Bill se retorció sobre sí mismo, se encogió, y lanzó un grito de dolor que a Fleur le llegó al alma. Luego ella lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Dónde antes estaba Bill, ahora estaba un enorme y gigantesco lobo negro. Un lobo que la miraba con ojos azules.

- ¡CORRE!

Y Fleur obedeció. Dio media vuelta y corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sin detenerse. Sin parar a pensar. Sólo quería alejarse de ese lobo, ese lobo que se parecía peligrosamente a Bill. Corre, le seguían gritando. Y ella lo hacía. Pero el aire le empezaba a faltar. Las piernas le dolían. El corazón le latía locamente.

No vio el bache que estaba en frente de ella, y cayó al piso. Gritó. El gran lobo negro estaba sobre ella. Parecía a punto de devorarla. El lobo no estaba solo. Fleur pudo distinguir a un lobo blanco que estaba inmediatamente atrás del lobo negro. También pudo ver a dos lobos idénticos, de color rojizo oscuro, que intentaban empujar al lobo negro.

_Qué fuerte era_, pensó Fleur. _Los demás no tienen nada que hacer contra él_.

El lobo la miró a los ojos. Un instante de vacilación, y los otros lobos pudieron moverlo unos centímetros.

Un aullido. Fleur miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a un lobo gris. Aquel lobo tenía unos ojos chocolates. El lobo gris no la miraba, miraba hacia al frente. Fleur siguió la dirección de esa mirada y dio un respingo. Los lobos estaban luchando. Todos parecían aunar sus fuerzas contra el gran lobo negro. Al lobo blanco y a los dos rojos, se le había unido uno que tenía las patas y la cabeza negra y el resto era de color blanco.

_Detente, Bill_, pensó Fleur. _Detente, por favor_.

No supo de dónde salió ese pensamiento. Ni tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo. El gran lobo negro dejó de luchar. Permitió que el resto de los lobos lo empujara lejos de ella.

Fleur suspiró de alivio. Pero un instante después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me alegra los reviews que he conseguido.


	4. Deseo

**Disclaimer: HP pertenece a Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Esta vez la luz no la molestó. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de una pálida vela que estaba ubicada en la mesita de noche. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. Pero no por mucho. Podía escuchar pasos que se dirigían a la habitación. La puerta se abrió. La señora Weasley y su hija entraron en la estancia. Se veían muy cansadas, más que cuando despertó para el almuerzo. Fleur se preguntó qué horas eran.

- Estás despierta entonces. ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la señora Weasley. Fleur asintió. - Bien.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?

- Es de noche - le respondió Ginny - Dentro de poco te subiré la cena.

- ¿Comeré aquí?

- Dado las circunstancias de esta tarde, no esperarás que te deje cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad? - dijo la señora Weasley. - No. Comerás aquí y Ginny te hará compañía.

- Pero mamá… - protestó la joven.

- Nada de peros, Ginny. Fleur es nuestra invitada y como tal debe ser tratada.

- Una invitada que no te agrada. Mamá, por favor…

- Que me agrade o no me agrade es asunto mío. Cenarás con Fleur, y no se hable más del asunto.

- Como quieras - gruñó Ginny.

- Tráele algo que pueda usar como pijama.

- Sí, mamá.

Ginny abandonó la habitación.

- No hace falta que Ginny cene conmigo, de verdad - dijo Fleur que no quería ser una carga para nadie.

La señora Weasley suspiró.

- Dado lo que pasó este día es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por cierto, Charlie encontró tu varita.

La señora Weasley señaló hacia la mesita de noche. Allí, iluminada por la luz de la vela, estaba su varita. Fleur sonrió. Ahora no se sentía desprotegida.

- Gracias.

- No te servirá de mucho aquí, pero… Yo también fui una bruja antes. Una simple bruja. Y no me sentía cómoda cuando me separaba de mi varita. Todavía la conservo, por cierto. No la he utilizado en todos estos años, pero… la guardo como recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fui. Es parte de mi pasado.

- Debió ser duro para usted. Alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos…

- Lo hice por amor - replicó la señora Weasley.

- ¿En serio?

- Tal vez al principio lo hice por los poderes que guarda esta familia. Al ser lobos, su testosterona es más fuerte y es un imán para nuestros estrógenos. Pero después… Después lo hice por amor. Amé a Arthur, y lo sigo amando ahora, a pesar de todo…

La puerta se abrió y Ginny entró antes que Fleur pudiera decir algo.

- Aquí está el pijama - murmuró. - No hace falta, madre. Ya te oí.

- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Ginny - la retó.

- ¡Bah! Como si fuera a escuchar algo diferente Y como si en esta casa se pudieran guardar secretos - Negó con la cabeza. - Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, ellos nos escuchan.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo está Bill?

- Bien. Aún lamentándose por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

- Pero no pasó nada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Nada que tú sepas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Percy está herido en el hombro, Fred y Geroge tienen unas costillas rotas, y a Ron y a Charlie les sangraba la nariz.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! - exclamó Fleur con pesar.

- Tranquila, están bien - terció la señora Weasley. - A Percy le puse un vendaje del hombro, lo mismo que a Fred y George en los costados - Negó con la cabeza - No sé cómo la hacen para salir herido, uno del lado derecho y el otro del lado izquierdo.

- Porque están conectados - dijo Ginny como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

- Bill está muy bien. No se lastimó nada - dijo la señora Weasley.

- Me alegro.

- Sí. Bueno, yo tengo que bajar. Ginny, ven conmigo, luego subes la cena.

- Ajá.

Fleur se quedó sola. Le dieron ganas de darse un baño. Se levantó y fue hacia las puertas. La primera daba a la salida de la habitación, pero la segunda era un armario, y la tercera era el cuarto de baño. Se despojó del vestido que cargaba y se metió debajo de la ducha. El agua le relajó los músculos y la reconfortó. Cerró los ojos con placer. No tardó demasiado. Salió del baño y se colocó el pijama. Estaba terminando de ajustar las cintas del pantalón (le quedaba un poco grande), cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Fleur, soy yo - La voz de Ginny se oía ahogada tras la puerta -. ¿Estás visible? Bill quiere hablar contigo.

A Fleur se le aceleró el corazón. Él quería verla. Hablar con ella. ¿Y ella?

_Tú también quieres verlo_, le dijo la consciencia, _a pensar que es una locura_.

_Él es él el que quiere hablar conmigo_, le dijo Fleur.

_¿Y qué te garantiza que no habrá una escena como la de esta tarde?_, le siguió diciendo la consciencia. _¿Qué impediría que se transformara en lobo y te devorara?_

_Su hermana está aquí_, recordó Fleur.

_¿Viste hoy a su hermana? ¿Te intentó defender? No. ¿Por qué piensas que te defenderá ahora si las cosas se salen de control? _

_No lo sé_, dijo Fleur muy a su pesar.

_Entonces dile que no estás visible y deja que se marche_, solucionó la consciencia.

_¿Podría hacer eso?_, se preguntó Fleur.

_Claro que puedes_, le dijo la consciencia, _y es lo que debes hacer_.

_Pero no es exactamente lo que quiero. Quiero hablar con él_.

_Es una locura y lo sabes, es…_

- ¿Me has oído, Fleur? ¿Vas a hablar con Bill?

En lugar de responder, Fleur se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y miró a ambos hermanos.

- Sí, voy a hablar con Bill.

Qué hermoso era. A Fleur seguía pareciéndole un pirata. _Un lobo de mar_, se dijo y rió. Los Weasley la miraron, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Era su propia broma privada.

.

.

.

- Bueno, yo me voy.

- No, Ginny - intervino Bill - Quiero que te quedes.

- Pero…

- No confío en mí en estos momentos, quédate.

Ginny suspiró pero se quedó.

- Un poco más lejos, por favor, hermanita.

Ginny se apoyó en una columna desde la cual podía verlos a ambos, pero ellos difícilmente podían verla.

Bill miró a Fleur. Estaba preciosa. Con ese pijama violeta, el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, sus ojos grises mirándolo a la expectativa, y esa figura que… Bill se obligó a parar y a concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

- Siento lo de esta tarde.

- No hay problema.

- Déjame hablar, por favor. Lo siento. Reconozco que estuvo mal perder los estribos contigo. Me enojé cuando me dijiste que no te querías ir. A pesar de que es lo lógico, que es lo que deberías hacer, deberías irte y no mirar atrás. Me enojé y a la vez me alegré. Porque significaba que querías estar conmigo, que no te importaba lo que es mi pasado y el de mi familia…

Varias imágenes pasaron ante su cabeza. La primera que Arthur Weasley vio a Molly Pretwet. La primera vez que la hizo suya. El modo en el que luchó con sus hermanos. Negó con la cabeza y paró el filtro de imágenes.

- Acabo de volver a verlas - susurró Fleur.

Bill se maldijo mentalmente. Había olvidado la curiosa Empatía que habían desarrollado.

- Lo siento.

- No, está bien…

- No, por supuesto que no está bien. No quería que vieras esas imágenes. No quería que sintieras lo que yo…

- Ya me lo has dicho. No me importa ver eso, Bill, de verdad.

Parecía sincera. Y Bill no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué alguien querría ver imágenes de un pasado que no era suyo, que no le concernía, que no podía cambiar?

- A mí sí me importa - dijo con voz grave.

Fleur parpadeó tres veces antes de que su cerebro procesara esa información.

- Tú lo has dicho. A ti te importa, a mí no.

A su pesar, Bill sonrió.

- Eres terca.

- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Sí, era hermosa. Pero había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas. ¿Por qué Fleur era diferente? ¿Por qué no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de mirarla, de estar con ella, de tocarla? ¡Rayos y centellas! La necesitaba tanto como respirar. La necesitaba tanto que dolía. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué ella había venido a trastocar su mundo? ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? ¿Por qué se alegraba que ella quisiera quedarse? ¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Bill sentía que se iba a volver loco.

- Eso o te va a dar dolor de cabeza - dijo Fleur.

- ¿Me escuchaste? - preguntó Bill anonadado.

Ella asintió.

- Cada palabra.

- Lo siento.

Fleur frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en disculparte? ¿Qué tiene de malo que ve a lo que tú ves o lo que tú piensas, o sienta lo que tú sientas? Yo no le veo nada de malo, ¿por qué tú sí? No lo entiendo.

- Es que… Es que no quiero molestarte.

- No lo haces - aseguró Fleur.

- Pero…

- Ya. Deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿quieres? Deja de preguntarte preguntas que no tienen respuesta, y que sólo hacen que te angusties. Disfruta del momento, Bill. Carpe Diem, como dicen por ahí.

- No es tan fácil.

- Ya. Ese es el descubrimiento del siglo. Nada es fácil en esta vida, Bill.

- No todo. Pero ay algunas cosas que sí.

- Pues yo pienso que nada es tan fácil.

- Me gustaría saber por qué piensas así.

- Créeme, no querrás saberlo.

- Créeme, sí quiero.

- Puedes querer pero eso no significa que te vaya a responder.

- Pues quiero saberlo. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, Fleur.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti.

.

.

.

Porque creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. Porque creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. Porque creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. ¡Merlín Santo! Fleur apenas podía creerlo. Si no se conocían. ¿Eran los genes de lobo que Bill tenía? ¿O sus propios genes de veela? ¡Era difícil entender eso!

- Dijiste que disfrutáramos el momento - dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

- Eso no es fácil cuando me sueltas algo como eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque dices que te estás enamorando de mí, por eso!

- Qué hay de malo. Yo lo veo muy normal.

- Tú, pero yo no.

Bill frunció el ceño.

- ¿No quieres que te ame?

- No estoy segura de que me ames.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona sin conocerla? ¿Sin saber sus gustos, sus sueños, sus deseos? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando sabes que no es cierto?

- Sí, es cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti, Fleur. O en camino a, no importa de todas formas.

- Oh, por supuesto que importa. Por supuesto que sí.

- Cálmate por favor.

- No me pidas que me calme, Bill Weasley. ¡No me pidas que me calme cuando dices que te estás enamorando de mí!

Bill sonrió.

- ¿Por qué es tan malo que te ame?

- Porque… Porque… - ¿Se atrevería a decirlo?, se preguntó. Debería hacerlo. Era la única forma de que… - Porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me amen.

- ¿Qué?

Fleur fijo su mirada en las baldosas como si aquello fuera lo más interesante. Qué vergüenza. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltar esa confesión así, a bocajarro, sin anestesia? _Qué estúpida_, pensó. _Ya el daño está hecho_, le recriminó la consciencia, _¿así que por qué no terminar de poner la torta?_ Y eso fue lo que Fleur hizo.

- Pues eso. Que no estoy acostumbrada a que me amen. A que me amen los hombres en realidad. Aunque tampoco me aman las chicas. Les caigo mal, ¿sabes? Por aquello de ser parte veela. Se sienten intimidadas conmigo, creo. No tengo amigas, al menos no tengo amigas que me duren. Siempre hay alguna que me acusa de robarle de su novio, de hechizar a su novio, de embaucar a su novio. ¡Y no es mi culpa! No es mi culpa ser lo que soy - Fleur levantó la cabeza. La vergüenza había dejado paso a la rabia - No es mi culpa que mi abuela, una veela con mucha clase, se haya enamorado de un brujo y se haya casado con él. De cuya unión nació mi madre, y más tarde nací yo. ¡No es mi culpa si los hombres me buscan desde los catorce años! Y pese a todo sigo siendo virgen, así que no soy… bueno, nada de lo que las chicas maliciosas y celosas dicen sobre mí. Y no soy el tipo de mujer que los hombres piensan que soy, no…

- ¿Te han besado alguna vez, Fleur? - le preguntó Bill con una voz profunda que le erizó hasta el barniz de las uñas.

- Sí…

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿En qué momento habían quedado tan cerca que no había espacio para el aire?

- ¿Te ha besado alguna vez un lobo?

- No…

Fleur ni siquiera se resistió. Cuando los labios masculinos tocaron los suyos, lanzó un jadeó y entreabrió la boca. El beso que empezó siendo tierno, terminó por convertirse en una avalancha que barrió todo a su paso, que la hizo ver las estrellas, y que la impulsó a asirse a lo que tenía más cerca, el hombro de Bill.

.

.

.

¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Dónde está mi control? ¿Dónde está mi fuerza de voluntad? Más preguntas que no tenían respuestas se dijo Bill. Estaba besando a Fleur. Ahí en medio del corredor de su casa, donde cualquiera podía verlos o escucharlos, estaba besando a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Y no le podía importar menos. Ella era suya. Ahora lo tenía en claro. Ella era suya para toda la eternidad. Los que no estuvieran de acuerdo se podían ir al diablo porque Bill no pensaba ceder en ese punto. Ella, Fleur, había nacido para ser suya, y él Bill Weasley, había nacido para ser de ella. Y no había más que hablar.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Fleur lo miraba con ojos abiertos, ojos grises sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder. O escuchar. A Bill ya no le importaba. Que se fuera haciendo la idea de que era suya.

- No nos conocemos - dijo Fleur.

- Ya lo haremos.

- Tu familia no estará de acuerdo. Tu madre…

- Sólo está preocupada, encontraremos la forma de que se tranquilice y te acepte. Los demás también lo harán. Eres mía, Fleur.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Y el infierno podría abrirse y engullirlo. Escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de su familia, y deseó para que ninguno se acercara. Viró la mirada hacia Ginny y se dio cuenta que estaba pálida de impresión, pero que no se había movido. Bien, no necesitaba a nadie ahora.

- Mi familia… Mi familia, Bill, tengo que decirles.

- ¿Tienes familia?

- Por supuesto que sí tengo. ¿Qué creías?

¿Qué creía? Nada. No había pensado en que Fleur tuviera familia porque jamás los había mencionado. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Todo el tiempo había hablado él. Ella no había tenido tiempo de decir nada. Familia. Fleur tenía familia. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Aceptarían su matrimonio? De repente, a Bill le entraron las dudas. ¿Podría apartar a Fleur de todo cuánto conocía? ¿De todo cuánto amaba, sólo para mantenerla con él? ¿No sería eso muy egoísta?

- Bill… Bill…

- Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Decía que debo ponerme en contacto con mi familia. Han de estar preocupados por mí. No sé por qué rayos no me he acordado de ellos. ¿Hay alguna lechuza?

Bill se había vuelto a perder. El movimiento de aquella boca era hipnótico. Apenas pudo escuchar la última pregunta.

- No, no la hay.

- Entonces… ¿Hay otra forma de comunicarme con ellos?

- ¿En dónde están?

- En Francia.

- ¿Vives en Francia?

- Eh, sí.

- ¡Pero casi no tienes acento!

- Es que he estudiado inglés desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre se preocupó por ello. He estudiado inglés, español, alemán, chino… y otros más.

- Vaya.

- Bueno, necesito comunicarme con mi familia. Mis padres… Mi hermana… Todos deben estar preocupados por mí.

- Sí, claro, sin duda. - Bill empezó a hacer cálculos - Charlie viaja mañana al extranjero. Podría pasar por tu casa e informales en dónde estás.

- ¿No sería mejor ir yo personalmente?

- ¡NO! - Fleur alzó una ceja - Quiero decir… No, no hay necesidad de ello. Charlie puede ir y…

- Charlie no conoce mi casa.

- No será tan difícil. Has estado un día y medio aquí. Charlie ya conoce tu olor, tu casa no será difícil de encontrar si está impregnada de tu olor.

- ¡Pero eso podría llevarlo muchos días!

- Qué va. Sólo unas cuantas horas. Charlie es un buen rastreador. Todos lo somos, claro, pero él es el mejor.

- Bill, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir con mi familia.

- No, por favor. Todo menos eso.

- Pero…

- No quiero que te vayas, Fleur.

Y al decirlo la tomaba de la mano, y la asía con suavidad pero con firmeza.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero…

- Entonces deja que Charlie se ocupe. Por favor, no quiero que te vayas.

- Sólo será un día.

- Aún así. Quédate, Fleur.

.

.

.

Fleur comprendió que era inútil razonar con él. Estaba decidido a hacer lo posible para que ella se quedara. Y ella no quería irse. Fleur suspiró.

- Está bien.

- ¡Sí!

La mirada de triunfo que le dedicó, como la de un niño en Navidad, hizo temblar su femenino corazón. ¿Cómo podía conmoverse con una sola mirada? Era irracional, era ilógico, pero así era. Y ella no lo entendía. No entendía porque sentía la necesidad de estar con él, de yacer con él, de sentir su contacto. No entendía por qué esa necesidad aparecía tan pronto, tan deprisa, tan irracionalmente rápido. Y decidió dejar de volar. Decidió poner los pies sobre la tierra.

- Pero quiero ver que opina Charlie al respecto.

- No me queda más remedio que decir que sí - dijo Charlie entrando en el corredor. Fleur se preguntó cuánto había oído. - Bill es el hermano mayor, y eso le da cierto poder, cierta jerarquía sobre nosotros.

- Eso no significa que sea un tirano - intervino Bill, quien sintió que debía justificarse - Sólo soy el hermano mayor.

Por un segundo, Charlie le recordó a Gabrielle y sonrió.

- Te entiendo, Bill, eso mismo me pasa con mi hermana menor, Gabrielle.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - preguntó Charlie.

- Sí. Una sola, Gabrielle. Por un segundo me recordaste a ella.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Es guapa?

- Charlie… - advirtió Bill.

Charlie se rió. Fleur negó con la cabeza.

- Son incorregibles, ¿verdad?

- Y qué lo digas - intervino Ginny, mientras se alejaba de la columna donde había asistido al intercambio entre su hermano y aquella chica - Son un par de niños jugando a ser hombres.

- Tú no te quedas atrás, hermanita - dijo Charlie.

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

- Reuniéndose sin nosotros, ¿eh?

- Muy mal hecho…

- Tal vez…

- Merezcan un castigo.

Se trataba de los gemelos. Fleur ni siquiera distinguió cuál era cual. Y tampoco les parecía importar.

- ¿Por qué no dejan en paz? - intervino Ron.

- Oh, el pequeño Ronnie quiere que lo dejemos en paz.

- Ay, el pequeño Ronnie.

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

- Dice mamá, que bajen a comer, ¡pero ya! - dijo Percy.

Todos se despidieron y se apresuraron a bajar. En el corredor sólo quedaron Bill, Fleur y Ginny.

- Yo también debo bajar - dijo Bill.

- Sí…

- ¿Puedo invitarte a un paseo mañana? - Fleur asintió. Bill sonrió. - Entonces hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Bill se alejó por el corredor. Fleur lanzó un suspiro, mezcla de deseo y tristeza.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Reflexiones

**Disclaimer: **Que levante la mano quien no sepa q el Potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Oye, ¿entramos? - preguntó Ginny - Tengo hambre.

- Sí, claro. Vamos.

Entraron en la habitación de Fleur y se dejaron caer en los sillones. _Había comida como para un batallón_, se dijo Fleur. Pero luego recordó con quién iba a comer. _Qué envidia, come lo que quiere y no engorda_.

- Supongo que serás mi primera cuñada.

Fleur levantó la cabeza y la fijó en aquellos ojos chocolates. Trató de ver si había molestia o rencor, pero sólo parecía haber cierta resignación.

- Parece que sí.

- Está bien.

- ¿Te parece bien?

Fleur debía admitirlo: estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si a Ginny no le gustaba? ¿Y si convencía a su hermano de que no debía estar con ella? ¿Y sí…?

- Si te soy crudamente sincera…

- Por favor.

- La verdad es que no. No te conozco. No te conozco de nada. Y sin embargo debo aceptarte. Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo. No tan fácil, al menos. Tal vez andando el tiempo. Eso no lo sé… Tienes mi aprobación, por supuesto, porque es lo que Bill quiere. Y lo que mi hermano quiere… pues para mí es ley.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Ginny asintió.

- Sí. Mucho. Es mi hermano favorito - Luego negó con la cabeza - Fred y George me dirían que soy una mentirosa, que eso se lo digo a todos, y que realmente mi hermano favorito es Ron, pero bueno…

- ¿Y es verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- En parte, sí. A todos mis hermanos los quiero. Y sé que ellos me quieren a mí. Pero con Ron… Con Ron es como si tuviera una conexión, ¿sabes? Nos llevamos un año, somos los menores de la familia, los consentidos, a veces. Yo más que él, claro. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, por supuesto. Pero son diferencias psicológicas, por así decirlo. En lo físico… bueno, muchos dicen que soy una versión femenina de Ron, y viceversa, a él le dicen que es mi versión femenina. Incluso cuando nos transformamos en lobos…

- ¿Tú te transformas en lobo? Perdón, en loba. ¿Te transformas en loba?

- Sí, por supuesto - Le dedicó una mirada extraña - ¿No lo sabías?

- Asumí que… Asumí que sólo tus hermanos podían…

Ginny rió.

- No, yo también puedo convertirme en loba.

- ¿Estuviste esta tarde en…?

- Sí, claro. Yo era la que la que estaba sobre ti, luego que empujamos a Bill, claro.

- Claro… - Fleur se quedó pensando en la pelea. En los lobos - Bill es muy fuerte.

- Es el más fuerte de nosotros. Es el mayor, es lógico.

- Si es por eso, tú estás completamente desprotegida. Si es el mayor, y si tus hermanos le siguen en fuerza…

- Soy lo bastante fuerte para defenderme - aseguró Ginny - Aunque de todas formas, ellos jamás me atacarían. Soy la pequeña, ¿sabes? - Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Y eso no te gusta - aventuró Fleur.

- A veces no. Otras, hay que ir tirando.

Fleur rió. Y Ginny también.

.

.

.

Ya bien entrada la noche, se podía ver dos lobos, uno al lado del otro. El primero era negro como la noche y se camuflaba entre las sombras. El otro era blanco como la nieve y encandilaba la vista. Paseaban tranquilamente. Luego corrieron por un par de minutos hasta llegar a una verja de hierro con dos lobos aullándole a la luna. Los lobos reales se estiraron, y en donde antes estaban los lobos ahora se encontraban dos hombres altos y pelirrojos.

- No lo entiendo - dijo uno de ellos. - Por más que me siente a analizarlo, no logro comprenderlo.

- Tal vez no haya nada que comprender - replicó el otro.

- La verja está cerrada, como siempre, y sin embargo…

- Sin embargo, ella pudo entrar - completó la frase.

- Sí… Es raro, Bill, en serio.

- O tal vez estaba destinado a ser así, Charlie.

Charlie se encogió de encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez. A estas alturas ya no importa, ¿cierto?

- No, ya no.

Charlie estudió el semblante de su hermano mayor. Por fuera estaba tan controlado como siempre, por dentro… era otro cantar.

- Jamás te había visto así.

- ¿Así como?

- Así como estás ahora. Descontrolado, emocionado, abstraído en tus propios pensamientos.

Bill frunció el ceño.

- No soy de piedra, Charlie.

- Ya lo sé. Pero a veces… a veces siento que no has superado lo que pasó hace tantos años.

- No quiero hablar de eso - murmuró Bill.

- Ya lo sé. Nunca quieres hablar de ello. Pero tal vez deberías hablarlo con Fleur, ¿no crees?

- No lo sé.

- Deberías. Si quieres que sea suya por toda la eternidad…

- Sí, lo sé.

Bill miró el horizonte y Charlie supo que había viajado muy atrás en el tiempo, hasta esa noche… Charlie negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Deberías olvidarte de ella.

- Temo no poder hacerlo, Charlie. Temo no poder.

- Pues trata.

- Ya he tratado.

- No lo haces con fuerza entonces.

Bill alzó una ceja.

- No hablemos de hacer cosas con fuerza, Charlie. No te va a gustar lo que diré.

- Vale, está bien - dijo Charlie resignado -. No la dejes ir, vale, haz lo que quieras. Pero habla con Fleur.

- Así lo haré. De veras.

- Está bien.

- Deberías preparar tus maletas, ¿sabes?

- Suenas como papá, ¿sabes? Deberías hacer eso… Deberías hacer lo otro…

Divertido, Bill negó con la cabeza.

- Anda ya, y deja de molestar.

Charlie rió. Pero Bill no lo acompañó.

- ¿Sabes que no vale la pena que sigas pensando en ella, verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué ella está completamente feliz con su podre marido?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué no te necesita?

- ¡Ya lo sé, Charlie! - estalló.

- Nada más te lo digo. Ella consiguió lo que quería, Bill: ser reina. Reina, Bill. Ella quería riquezas, trono y respeto. Y lo consiguió casándose con el pobre diablo que tenemos por rey, ¿está claro?

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces deja de pensar por una puta vez en Briana, y concéntrate en la fantástica mujer que está durmiendo en este momento a pierna suelta!

Bill lo miró. Sus emociones iban del dolor a la sorpresa. Briana. Jamás había soportado lo de ella. Había amado a Briana, creía amarla, pero ella sólo lo utilizó. Sólo eso. Briana sabía que él, Bill, era amigo de John, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el rey fijara sus ojos en ella. Bill perdió mucho en esa noche: perdió a su novia, perdió a su mejor amigo, perdió sus sueños de casarse y de tener una familia propia. Perdió todo. Y todo por culpa de una mujer. Bill apretó los puños.

- Vete, Charlie.

- Pero me escuchaste lo que…

- Vete ya.

Charlie entendió que no podía hacer nada. Asintió y dio media vuelta. Lo dejaría solo hasta mañana. Antes de marcharse, escuchó a Bill:

- Briana…

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos, a los que siguen, y a los que alegran el día con reviews.


	6. Picnic

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Picnic

La mañana siguiente, Fleur se despertó con el sonido de pasos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era Ginny. Y pareció sorprendida al verla.

- Creí que estabas dormida…

- Estoy bien despierta.

Fleur también estaba sorprendida, aunque por otra cosa. Ginny estaba vestida con lo que parecían unos pequeños shorts y una remera blanca. Estaba preciosa, pero Fleur creía que sólo se ponía vestidos largos. Saber que su futura cuñada podía lucir muy bien en ropa de calle, le alegraba.

- Oh, me alegro. Sí, me alegro. Hoy desayunamos al aire libre, así que…

Ginny agitó la mano y le mostró lo que llevaba. Un vaquero y una blusa tejida a mano. Fleur sonrió.

- Hecho.

Bajaron cinco minutos después. El día estaba hermoso y encantador. Habían dispuesto una mesa larga en los jardines. Los Sustitutos servían la comida. Los esperaban. Bill le sonrió al verla. Y le señaló el asiento que estaba al lado de él.

- ¿Quieres que me siente contigo? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí.

Fleur asintió y se sentó. Todos parecían sonreír, hasta Molly. La señora Weasley estaba vestida con un vestido de verano de color amarillo, y Fleur se dijo que se le veía bien. Todos estaban cómodamente vestidos, aunque no fuera día de verano.

- No es verano.

Bill rió.

- Eso no nos impide comer al aire libre.

- Además - dijo Charlie, que aún no se había ido - Aquí tenemos la estación que queramos.

- ¿Pero dónde estamos ubicados?

- En cualquier parte y en ninguna - respondió Percy - Por eso tú pudiste llegar desde Francia hasta aquí. Y por eso, Charlie no tendrá problemas en ir a llevar una misiva para tus padres.

- ¿Charlie se va? - preguntó uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Si no nos dijo nada!

- ¿Cuándo pasó?

- ¿Y eso?

- Francamente…

- Que falta de respeto.

Hubo una carcajada general. _Los gemelos eran muy graciosos_, pensó Fleur. Bill negó con la cabeza.

- No tienen remedio - le dijo.

- Son divertido.

- Sí. A veces demasiado divertidos.

Fleur sonrió.

La comida fue excelente. Fleur no había probado nada igual. ¿Qué tenían las manos de la señora Weasley que hacían que sus comidas fueran tan especiales?

- ¿Quieres más, querida?

- Oh, no gracias, señora Weasley, esto estaba delicioso.

- Gracias.

- Molly siempre prepara platos divinos - dijo el señor Weasley - Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella.

- ¿Una de las cosas? - preguntó la señora.

- Pues sí. Aparte de tu inteligencia, tu buen juicio, tu amabilidad y tu cariño. Toda tú me encantas, amor.

En aquel momento sucedió algo que Fleur no esperaba. ¡La señora Weasley se sonrojó! Aquel descubrimiento, que incluso una señora como ella, podía sonrojarse, hizo sonreír gratamente a Fleur.

- Siempre hacen lo mismo - dijo Ginny.

- A veces me pregunto si son nuestros padres o unos jóvenes adolescentes - dijo Percy.

- Yo a veces me pregunto si tú eres joven, Percy - dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Sí, a veces es difícil no verte como un viejo prematuro - dijo el otro.

Y hubo una segunda carcajada general.

- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? - preguntó la señora Weasley cuando la comida se dio por finalizada.

- Estábamos planeando jugar uno contra uno - respondió Ron - Sólo Ginny y yo.

- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntaron los gemelos.

- No, ustedes no. Ustedes pierden las pelotas.

- Te aseguro que no las perdemos, las tenemos bien puestas.

Fleur se sonrojó en un segundo. Ginny lanzó una risita. Ron se puso blanco. Percy se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Bill y Charlie negaron con la cabeza. La señora Weasley se detuvo antes de levitar los platos a la cocina. Y el señor Weasley fue el único que pudo decir.

- Ese comentario no es apropiado y lo saben.

- Lo sentimos - dijeron, aunque no tenían cara de sentirlo.

- Los gnomos están alterándose - intervino la señora Weasley - Anden y ocúpense de ellos. Percy, ¿tienes planes?

- Lo siento, madre. El Rey pidió mi presencia.

- ¿El Rey? - preguntó Fleur.

- Nuestra raza tiene reyes, Fleur - le contestó Bill.

- Ah.

- Está bien, Percy - dijo la señora Weasley - Salúdame a John.

Bill se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre. Fleur lo notó, y también notó el intercambio de miradas entre Charlie y Bill. Anotó mentalmente que debía preguntar. _No es tu asunto_, le dijo la consciencia. _Es como si lo fuera_, se defendió Fleur.

- Así lo haré, madre - contestó Percy.

Percy se levantó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su madre. Apretó la mano de su padre. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. En un segundo se había transformado en un gran lobo. Sus patas y su cabeza eran negras, pero el resto de su cuerpo era blanco. Otro segundo más, y Percy había desaparecido de su vista.

- Presumido - dijeron los gemelos.

La señora Weasley les dio una mirada dura.

- El jardín.

- Sí, mamá.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta perderse entre los árboles.

- ¿Todos aquí desaparecen? - preguntó Fleur.

- La mayoría. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Intentaré mantener el control.

- Sí, claro.

Ellos también se levantaron. Fleur pensó que estaban en un mundo aparte cuando se miraron a los ojos. Azul contra gris. Fleur amaba el mar azul, y lo amaba más al verlo en la mirada de Bill.

.

.

.

Esta vez fue un paseo en toda regla. Bill la llevó muy cerca de los unicornios. La dejó ir y los unicornios respondieron a su tacto. Estaban encantados con ella. Bill se preguntó quién no lo haría. ¿Quién no quedaría encantado con Fleur? Sólo un tonto.

También la llevó a ver a las ninfas. ¿Era su imaginación o las ninfas parecían rojas de envidia con Fleur?

- Es bonita - se atrevió a decir una. Pero Fleur no la entendió ya que la ninfa había hablado en su propio idioma.

- Gracias - contestó Bill. Y luego alejó a Fleur de las ninfas.

- No les agrado, ¿verdad?

- Creo que están celosas.

Fleur agitó su larga y plateada cabellera.

- ¡Qué novedad! - exclamó.

- ¿Quieres ver los centauros?

- Sí.

Los centauros no resultaron amables, ¿pero cuándo lo eran realmente? Siempre enigmáticos, siempre mirando las estrellas. Un centauro, sin embargo, les dijo:

- La luna ha bajado su cabeza a la tierra. Ahora todos seremos iluminados por la luna.

El centauro miraba a Fleur cuando lo dijo. ¿Sería ella la luna? La luna ha bajado su cabeza a la tierra… ¿Qué significaba eso? Era bien sabido por todos que las veelas descendían de la luna. La leyenda decía que la luna, cansada de estar sola en el firmamento, había creados seres magníficos y espectaculares para que la acompañaran y cantaran. Una de esas mujeres, sin embargo, había osado brillar más que la luna, y ésta la había castigado enviándola a ella y a sus hermanas a la tierra. Aquí fueron llamadas veelas, aquí las condenaron por ser irrealmente hermosas, y las buscaron por la misma razón. ¿Sera eso a lo que se refería el centauro? ¿A la leyenda? Pero Fleur no era una veela, descendía de ellas, pero no era una veela. ¿Qué era entonces?

De los centauros pasaron a las sirenas. Estas sorprendidas y un poco ofendidas por la presencia de Fleur, pero igualmente entusiasmadas porque las ninfas no habían dado una buena bienvenida, fabricaron una tiara hecha de coral, gemas y algas marinas.

- Fueron muy amables - dijo Fleur cuando se despidieron.

- Sí, así es.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A almorzar - dijo Ginny reuniéndose con ellos - Los estábamos esperando. Vamos a volver a comer afuera. ¿De dónde vienen?

- De las sirenas.

- Perras - masculló la joven.

- ¡Ginny!

- Sabes que es así, Bill. Nunca intentes ir a ellas si no vas con Bill o con alguno de los demás. No les gustan las mujeres, se enfurecen. Lo mismo que las ninfas. Creo que sienten que cualquiera puede opacarlas o eclipsarlas en belleza, y no les gusta. Baja autoestima, eso es lo que tienen. Oh, debieron ponerse súper molestas ahorita, por tu presencia. Oh, hubiera matado para verlas.

- No son un espectáculo, Ginny - la retó Bill.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Vamos entonces? Muero de hambre.

- ¿Cuándo no?

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

.

.

.

- ¿Charlie no la llegado? - preguntó Fleur cuando vio la mesa y no vio al divertido pelirrojo.

- No, no lo ha hecho - le respondió Ron.

- Si todo sale bien, debe estar aquí para la cena.

- Espero que mi familia se tome bien este asunto - suspiró Fleur.

Silencio. Fleur se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué pasaba?

- No creo que lo hagan - intervino Percy.

- Percy, por favor - dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Fleur.

Miedo. Algo le decía que lo que Percy iba a decir no le iba a gustar, pero igualmente debía escucharlo. Bill le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Las veelas y los lobos no se llevan bien, nada bien. Y no se sabe quién empezó la pelea milenaria entre ellas y nosotros. Los archivos no lo dicen. Tal una veela insultó un lobo, o tal vez un lobo le hizo daño a una veela. Como sea, nadie sabe nada de ese asunto.

- Pero… Pero yo no soy una veela. Soy descendiente de una, pero…

- Da lo mismo.

- Perdona a Percy - terció Bill mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano - Parece que no se acuerda de los modales que nos enseñaron.

- Bill, por favor… - intervino el señor Weasley.

- ¿No es mejor que se lo digas ahora y no que lo averigüe después? ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

- Puedes callarte, Percy.

- Y tú puedes empezar por confiar en ella.

- Confío en ella, confío en Fleur.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Le has hablado de la monarquía de los lobos? ¿Le has hablado de la ceremonia para hacerla una de nosotros?

- Se lo diré a su debido tiempo.

- Sí, claro. ¿Si quiera le has hablado de John, de Briana, de ese asunto? ¿O eso es algo que le dirás a su debido tiempo?

La silla de Bill cayó al suelo, y las manos del mayor asieron con fuerza la camisa de Percy. La señora Weasley gritó. Fred y George se levantaron de inmediato. Pero sólo una vez se escuchó:

- Bill, suéltalo - dijo Fleur - ¡Suéltalo, por Merlín!

Bill obedeció. Percy se llevó la mano al cuello y empezó a frotárselo. Tosía y su cara se había vuelto morada. Fleur miró de mala manera a Bill.

- Lo siento - dijo.

- Ahórrate tu aliento.

- Pero…

- El hecho de que te transformes en un animal no quiere decir que debas comportarte como uno. ¿Puedes dejar de pelear con tus hermanos? Son tus hermanos, Bill, sangre de tu sangre. Si no puedes confiar en ellos, no puedes confiar en nadie. - Se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire. - Él tiene razón, debes decirme algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Primero vas a disculparte con Percy. Discúlpate - repitió al ver a un reticente Bill.

- Lo siento, Percy. Siento haberte apretado hasta cas ahogarte.

- Pierde cuidado - contestó Percy.

- Para la próxima, avisa que vas a tener un ataque, Bill - dijo Fred.

- Sí, algo como: "¡Alerta todos! Quiero matar a alguien. ¡Huyan por sus vidas!" - continuó George.

- Sí, eso sería muy útil.

Lograron lo que querían. Los presentes se rieron y se relajaron. Fleur miró a Bill. Y Bill supo que tenía que contar, más tarde ese mismo día, su historia. El problema era que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Noticias

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y followers.

Disclaimer: La trama es mía, personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Noticias

Charlie llegó en la noche. Traía buenas y malas noticias. Tomó un sorbo de whisky de fuego antes de decir:

- La buena es que los encontré - dijo intentando mostrarse entusiasmado pero fracasando estrepitosamente - Y la mala es que ellos están allá afuera y no se irán hasta que Fleur se vaya con ellos.

A Fleur le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

- Sobre mi cadáver - masculló Bill.

- ¡No! - exclamó la señora Weasley.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

- Te tomarán la palabra, hermano. No están dispuestos a que te cases con ella.

- Como yo dije - replicó Percy.

- Harán lo que sea - continuó Charlie - lo que sea para impedir la unión.

- Pero yo quiero - intervino Fleur - Yo quiero casarme con Bill. Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacerlo. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Los Weasley la miraron con tristeza y compasión. Ginny habló:

- Creo que tendrás que decirles a ellos, ¿no?

Charlie asintió.

- Sería lo mejor.

Fleur también asintió. Pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

.

.

.

François Delacour miraba a todos lados. El vestíbulo de aquella casa era realmente impresionante. Elegancia y comodidad en una sola habitación. Sonrió encantado. Miró a su mujer y se fijó en su ceño fruncido y en sus manos crispadas. Sin duda alguna, Apolline no estaba nada satisfecha por estar ahí. Pero François no entendía el porqué. De repente sintió una mano pequeña rodeando su brazo. El señor Delacour sonrió y se inclinó sólo un poco para estar a la altura de su hija menor. Gabrielle Delacour miraba a su alrededor con ojos de asombro.

- ¿Esto es_ geal_? - preguntó.

- Muy real - contestó su padre.

- ¡Papá!

Era Fleur. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Con un vestido rojo que parecía resaltar sus facciones. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que el Señor Delacour jamás había visto. Y sonrió.

- Cariño…

Padre e hija se abrazaron fuertemente. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Fleur, lágrimas de felicidad y alivio por la llegada de su padre.

- Te extrañé, papá.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida. Y yo a ti.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- No quise perderme, de verdad que…

- Está bien. Lo entiendo.

- Pues yo no - intervino la señora Delacour - Nos mantuviste preocupados. Tu padre te buscó por todos lados. ¡Creímos que estabas muerta, Fleur!

- Lo siento, mamá. De veras, yo…

Pero la señora Delacour no estaba para oír disculpas.

- Y estabas aquí. Siempre estuviste aquí. Podías haber llamado. Podías haberte comunicado con nosotros. Pero no. Preferiste mantenernos en la incertidumbre, preferiste que no tuviéramos reposo, preferiste que nos preocupáramos innecesariamente por ti.

- Madre, por favor…

La señora Delacour chasqueó la lengua.

- Nada de por favor. Te amamos, Fleur. Te hemos criado, alimentado y cuidado, ¿y así nos los pagas? ¿Entrando en una casa desconocida y olvidando a tus padres? ¿Eso es lo que nos merecemos? ¿Dime, eso es lo que…?

- ¡Lo siento! Madre, no planeé esto. Se suponía que sólo sería una noche y luego… luego las cosas cambiaron y… Soy feliz, madre. Muy feliz.

La señora Delacour podía verlo. A pesar de la culpa que le embargaba, Fleur estaba feliz. Feliz y enamorada. ¿Pero de quién se había enamorado? ¿Con qué mago o bruja había encontrado el amor? Y entonces apareció un hombre gigantesco, más grande que el que los había ido a buscar. Pero ambos hombres eran parecidos: altos, pelirrojos, pecosos… Lobos. Aquel hombre abrazó a su hija por los hombros.

- ¡No!

El grito de la señora Delacour se escuchó en toda la casa. Fleur miró a su madre, sin poder creerse tal movimiento. ¿Desde cuándo su madre gritaba? Su madre que era una perfecta dama, elegante y perfecta, ¿cómo era posible que gritara? El señor Delacour miraba a su esposo sin poder creerse esa actitud. ¿Qué había pasado con su siempre encantadora y perfecta esposa?

- Madre - intervino Gabrielle.

- Tú no hables - murmuró la señora Delacour - ¿Qué significa esto, Fleur?

La voz de la señora Delacour era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en el corazón de Fleur. Bill la abrazaba y ella se lo agradeció, probablemente se hubiera caído al piso si él no la sujetara.

- Él es Bill Weasley, madre - La mirada de hielo que le dedicó su madre, la paralizó, pero siguió hablando - Es un lobo y yo soy parte veela. Pero lo ama y me ama, y no nos importa más nada.

Por unos minutos nadie habló. Todos estaban pendientes de ambas mujeres. El resto de la familia Weasley entró en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo demonios su hija había estado casi cuatro hijos en esa casa? ¿Con ellos? ¿Con lobos? ¿Cómo? La señora Delacour no se podía explicar tal cosa. ¿Cómo era posible que Fleur se relacionara con ellos?

- Nos vamos a casa.

- ¿Qué? Mamá…

- No me discutas, Fleur - gruñó la señora Delacour en un perfecto francés. - Nos vamos a ir. Despídete, si quieres. Pero hazlo rápido, nos vamos.

- Apolline - intentó decir el señor Delacour.

- No me discutas, François. Debemos irnos.

Tomó la mano de Fleur. Aturdido, Bill Weasley soltó a la mujer que amaba y la dejó ir. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Fleur Delacour se zafó del agarre de su madre.

- No.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No me iré, madre. Pude irme antes, pero no lo hice. Y no voy a hacerlo ahora. - Se dirigió a Bill - Lo amo y estoy dispuesta a estar con él, pase lo que pase.

- Apenas lo conoces - replicó la señora Delacour.

- Mi corazón es de él.

Se miraban ambos. Bill se sentía abrumado por todo el amor que veía en los ojos grises de Fleur. ¿Cómo una mujer podía amar tanto? ¿Cómo en nombre del cielo podía ser él tan amado?

- Te quiero - susurró Bill. Y Fleur sonrió.

- ¡Por favor! Fleur apenas lo conoces. Y es un lobo.

- ¿Y eso qué, madre?

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Es un lobo, por Merlín! Y tú eres una veela.

- Soy parte veela.

- Da igual. Son opuestos y no deben estar juntos.

De pronto la habitación empezó a temblar. Los cuadros de las parejas se movían en sus puestos. Las esculturas de bronce se levitaron unos centímetros del suelo. Un viento helado recorrió la estancia. Todos miraron sorprendidos aquel espectáculo.

- Precisamente por ser opuestos, debemos estar juntos.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Es suficiente, Fleur. Vámonos.

- ¡No!

Los cuadros se alejaron de las paredes. Por encimas de sus cabezas, un viento huracanado hizo que los objetos volaran vertiginosamente. Todos se protegieron con sus brazos.

- ¡Fleur!

- ¡He dicho que no madre y no vas a obligarme a dejarlo! Soy adulta y tomó mis propias decisiones, ¿está claro?

- Pero…

- Si yo decido casarme con Bill Weasley, lo haré y no podrás impedirlo, madre.

- ¡Es un lobo!

- ¡Y yo tengo una abuela veela! ¿Y qué? Eso sólo significa que somos diferentes. Y no nos importa. Nos amamos, madre.

Apolline Delacour sintió que eso ya era demasiado. De repente se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por los jardines. La luz del sol lamiendo el horizonte iluminaba sus facciones. Él era pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azules. Ella era rubia, alta, y de ojos grises. Pertenecían a mundos distintos, pero se encontraron para estar juntos.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó él en un susurro.

- No.

- Tu vida no será la misma. No vas a volver a tu familia. Pertenecerás conmigo para siempre.

- No me importa.

- No volverás a usar tu varita.

- No dejaré de ser una bruja, Bill.

- Pero ya no será lo mismo.

- Y yo te digo que no me importa.

Bill sonrió.

- Eres testaruda.

- Tú también.

Se quedaron silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- Mi madre estará bien, ¿verdad?

- Charlie nos dijo que nos avisaría cuando despertara. Yo creo que estará bien. Tranquila.

- Si algo le pasa…

- Sólo se ha desmayado, Fleur.

- Pero es mi culpa, Bill. Si yo no hubiera…

Bill suspiró.

- Le dijiste a tu madre que querías casarte conmigo. ¿Qué importancia si se lo dijiste bruscamente? ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

- No. Claro que no. Quiero casarme contigo. De veras.

- ¿Y entonces?

Fleur enarcó una ceja.

- Es mi madre, Bill. Mi madre, y me importa. Me importa tanto como te importa a ti tu madre.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

Bill se pasó las manos por el cabello revolviéndolo. Fleur se quedó mirando su brazo, musculoso, fuerte. Un espasmo de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo y la hizo jadear. Bill la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido. La atmósfera se había electrificado. Fleur miró los labios masculinos. Quería que la besara y quería que lo hiciera ya. Y Bill también quería besarla. De hecho, necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que besarla o moriría. Él inclinó la cabeza mientras ella entreabría los labios.

- Ejem.

¡Maldición! Ambos voltearon ante la voz intrusa. Era Ginny. Bill gruñó. Fleur le tocó el brazo para calmarlo. Pero él no podía. La atmósfera se había roto. El momento en que debía besarla había pasado. Fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y ella le devolvió la mirada, desafiante y retadora.

- ¿Qué carajos quieres, Ginevra?

- Bill - intervino Fleur.

- Ella nos interrumpió. Lo hizo. ¿Por qué la defiendes?

- No lo hizo a propósito.

- No, por supuesto que no - ironizó Bill.

- Ginny… - intentó decir Fleur.

- Dinos qué carajos querías y luego te largas.

- Te iba a decir que la señora Delacour ya despertó, idiota. Pero si no querías saberlo…

- ¿Ya despertó mi madre? - intervino Fleur.

- Eso dije, ¿no?

- Voy a verla. ¿Bill?

- En cinco minutos me reúno contigo.

Fleur miró a ambos hermanos. Parecían muy serios y a punto de estallar. Ella quería quedarse, ¿pero que haría si ellos perdían el control? ¿Utilizar la varita? Dudaba que le funcionara.

- Vete Fleur, estaremos bien - dijo Ginny.

Fleur asintió y se alejó, decidiéndose que en todo caso, les diría a algunos de sus futuros cuñados que estuvieran pendientes de Bill y de Ginny.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bill volvió a gruñir.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes engañar a Fleur, pero a mí no. Nos interrumpiste a propósito, espero que no lo niegues.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

- ¡Pienso que ella no te gusta, y que no sé por qué!

- ¿No sabes por qué? - preguntó - ¿No sabes por qué? - repitió.

- No, no lo sé.

- Eres un idiota.

Ella se dio vuelta. Pero él la atrapó antes que diera otro paso.

- ¿Por qué?

Ahora fue Ginny la que lo fulminó con la mirada. Él la retó a no callarse. Ginny tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldición.

- No te incumbe.

- Fleur va a ser mi esposa. Es mejor que te acostumbres a ello. Si no te gusta, te vas a aguantar. Porque la quiero y ella me quiere.

- ¿Tal cual quisiste a Brianna? ¿Tal cual?

Los ojos de Bill se oscurecieron hasta lo imposible. Estaba lleno de enojo e ira. Pero a Ginny no le importó. El agarre de su hermano mayor le hacía daño pero no le importó.

- Lo que siento por Fleur es algo que nunca he sentido, ni siquiera por… esa.

- Sí, claro.

Bill afianzó su agarre. Ginny se mordió los labios para no lanzar un quejido de dolor. Luego, la soltó. Ginny masajeó la parte adolorida.

- Aléjate de ella. Si no te agrada, vale. Pero no seas hipócrita y finjas que ella te gusta. ¿Estamos claros?

- Sí.

- Bien.

Bill se alejó un par de pasos, pero alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de Ginny:

- En verdad la quieres.

- Para siempre.

* * *

¿Un review para q los Delacour acepten de buen grado la unión con la familia Weasley?


	8. Hice lo que tú, padre

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a JKR, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Hice lo que tú, padre

Cuando se alejó de Ginny, lo hizo con el firme propósito de reunirse con Fleur, pero su padre lo detuvo antes.

- Bill - lo llamó.

Bill suspiró y se acercó a Arthur Weasley

- ¿Qué sucede, padre?

- La señora Delacour ya despertó.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Ginny.

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí, cuando nos interrumpió a Fleur y a mí.

El señor Weasley sonrió.

- Bueno, eso demuestra que lo que tienen ustedes dos es serio.

A Bill le gustó saber que a su padre le parecía seria la relación que tenía con Fleur. Le hacía sentir alivio y cierta esperanza que la aceptaran completamente.

- Pero Ginny…

- Ginny sólo está celosa. Recuerda que ella es tu única hermana, y se siente, de alguna forma, responsable de ustedes.

- ¡Pero ella es la menor!

- Sí, pero sigue siendo tu hermana.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

- No acepta a Fleur.

- No, creo que no… - admitió el señor Weasley -. Pero no la ha rechazado completamente, ¿no? Eso demuestra que le dará una oportunidad.

- Espero que así sea. Odiaría que… Ginny es importante para mí, de veras, pero Fleur es…

- La mujer de tu vida, lo sé.

Bill sonrió.

- Mamá al menos…

- Tu mamá sólo quiere tu completa felicidad. No te voy a mentir, ella preferiría que no estuvieras con Fleur…

- Eso no va a ser posible.

- Lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Empezando porque Fleur está destinada a ti.

- ¿Eso crees?

El señor Weasley rió.

- Lo sé. Sé que está destinada ti. Nació para ti. Y cuando se vieron… bueno, se reconocieron. Fue algo animal, pero también fue algo profundamente humano.

- ¿De veras?

- De veras. Lo vimos, ¿recuerdas? Tu madre temió por la vida de ti y de tus hermanos. Ella no ha olvidado cómo… como nos pudimos quedar juntos - completó el señor Weasley con pesar.

- Padre…

- No puedo perdonarme por ello, Bill. No puedo perdonarme por lo que le hice a tus tíos, mis hermanos. No puedo, y no creo que lo haga alguna vez. Y sé… sé que tú tampoco me perdonas.

Bill suspiró.

- No te voy a mentir. No podía perdonarte antes. Sentía que habías sido débil y que si hubieras querido, te hubieses casado con mi madre sin destruir a tus hermanos… - Bill hizo una pausa - Pero ahora, ahora no estoy seguro. Después de todo… después de todo hice lo que tú. Me enfrenté a mis hermanos por Fleur, y no… no me arrepiento totalmente por ello.

Arthur Weasley sonrió.

- Has encontrado a la mujer para ti. A tu destinada. Cada hombre…

- Tiene una mujer en algún lugar de ese exterior - completó Bill -. Siempre lo has dicho.

- Exacto. Bueno, tengo que irme. Tu madre no se siente muy bien.

- ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó Bill preocupado.

- Sólo está un poco cansada. Se acostó un momento. Bill, no vayas. No quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos.

Bill suspiró.

- Está bien.

El señor Weasley se alejó un par de pasos. Bill lo vio partir. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su futura suegra.

- Eh, Bill, espera.

El aludido volteó y encontró a Charlie viniendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada malo, te lo aseguro. Oh, bueno sí… - Charlie se encogió de hombros - Depende de cómo lo veas.

- Charlie - advirtió Bill.

- Bueno, te diré. Lo que sucede es que… - pero se interrumpió abruptamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Charlie no le prestaba atención. Bill siguió su mirada. Gabrielle Delacour venía hacia ellos. Sonreía y parecía flotar sobre el piso. Parecía una pequeña Fleur, sólo que le faltaba unos cuantos años para alcanzar la magnífica belleza de la que era poseedora su hermana. Se giró para decírselo a Charlie, abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente. Bill observó sorprendido como Charlie le dedicaba la mejor de las sonrisas a su futura cuñada. Parpadeó para cerciorarse que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Y luego Bill sonrió.

- Ejem. Ejem.

Charlie dio un respingo. Bill se rió. Y se rió aún más cuando Charlie frunció el ceño.

- No es gracioso.

- Oh, para mí sí lo es - replicó Bill.

- Pues no es…

- Me parece que encontraste a tu chica, Charlie. A tu Destinada.

- ¿Qué?

Bill asintió. Se preguntó cómo no lo vio antes. Charlie se sonrojó furiosamente.

- No, no es… Te juro que…

Bill negó con la cabeza.

- No va a funcionar, Charlie. No vale la pena que niegues lo evidente.

Charlie suspiró.

- Me gusta, sí. Me gusta mucho, pero… no sé si es mi destinada.

- Para mí es obvio.

Charlie negó.

- Gabrielle tiene doce años, Bill. Y yo… Es mucha distancia, ¿sabes?

- Eso no importa, ¿sabes?

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

- El señor Delacour quiere hablar contigo. Una conversación de padre a hijo dijo.

- ¿De veras?

- Ajá. Más vale que te apures.

- Está bien. ¿Y Charlie?

- No, no digas nada, por favor.

Bill asintió.

- Como quieras.

Bill caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto que Charlie le había indicado.

- Señor Delacour - saludó.

- Bill, muchacho. Pasa, me han dicho que aquí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste.

- Así es.

El señor Delacour sonrió. Parecía un hombre afable y amable. Pero Bill estaba nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta.

- Mi hermano Charlie me dijo que usted me llamaba.

- Así es. Quería saber que intenciones tienes con mi hija.

Bill tragó hueso y se obligó a respirar.

- Las mejores, se lo aseguro. Quiero casarme con ella.

- ¿Dónde vivirán?

- En esta casa. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

- A Fleur le gusta.

- Sí, eso parece.

El señor Delacour tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa de madera.

- Bill, yo no tengo problemas en que te cases con mi hija.

Bill respiró aliviado.

- Gracias, señor…

- Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi esposa.

Bill asintió.

- Ya eso es lo que también dirán los de mi raza. Fleur y yo no lo tenemos fácil.

- Me temo que no - concedió Delacour - Pero si la amas…

- Con todo mi corazón.

- Entonces no importará, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

Delacour asintió.

- La verdad es que no entiendo porque…

- Nuestras razas no se tocan. Para las veelas, nosotros somos toscos y faltos de modales. Para nosotros, ellas son remilgadas y presumidas. No todos, por supuesto. Yo sólo generalizo.

- Claro. Es una pena, Fleur realmente parece feliz contigo.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Mi querido muchacho, pondría mis manos en el fuego a que es así.

Bill asintió complacido.

- Gracias, señor.

- Ahora deberás convencer a mi esposa.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Bill dejó al señor Delacour y buscó a Fleur. La encontró en los establos, en compañía de Percy. Su hermano menor ensillaba un caballo, mientras conversaban.

- Ah, hola Bill - saludó Fleur, llegando hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola. Eh… ¿Percy vas a salir?

- Sí. ¿A lomos de un caballo? Sí.

- ¿Pero por qué?

Percy enarcó una ceja, como si no entendiera porque su hermano hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

- Bueno, alguien tiene que hablar con el rey, ¿no? Y ya que no vas a ser tú, porque quieres pasar el mayor tiempo con Fleur, ¿o no?

- Sí, quiero quedarme con ella.

- Y tampoco lo hará Charlie porque quiere sumar puntos con… con Gabrielle.

- Sería fantástico que se casarán, ¿no lo crees, Bill? - preguntó Fleur esperanzada.

- Sí, sería fantástico. Aunque creo que tendrás que esperar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Charlie piensa que es muy viejo para Gabrielle.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo sé, cariño. Es una tontería, pero Charlie lo cree así.

Fleur negó con la cabeza.

- A Gabrielle no le va a importar eso.

- Eso lo sabes tú, pero no él. Y no sería buena idea que intervinieras.

Fleur apretó los puños, luego suspiró.

- Sí, por supuesto. Tienes razón.

Bill asintió.

- Bueno - siguió diciendo Percy - como ninguno de ustedes va a ir, a los gemelos no se les puede enviar a una misión diplomática, Ron está castigado hasta quién sabe cuánto, Y Ginny ni siquiera tiene la edad… voy yo.

- Cuidado con el sacrificio - ironizó Bill.

Percy frunció el ceño, pero nada dijo.

- Pero aún no has dicho, ¿por qué en caballo? - preguntó Fleur curiosa - ¿No puedes ir en cuatro patas?

- Sí, por supuesto que puedo.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Simón - Percy señaló al caballo - será un regalo para el rey. Es que allá no abundan los caballos, así que…

- Claro.

- ¿Cuándo partes, Percy? - preguntó Bill muy interesando.

- Cuando madre me deje ir.

- Padre me dijo que estaba acostada.

- Ya se levantó. ¿No la oyes? Está dándole órdenes a los de la cocina.

- Sí, ya la oigo. - Bill rió - Parece enfadada.

- Los gemelos. ¿Te sorprende?

- No, la verdad es que no.

Percy negó con la cabeza. Terminó de ensillar a Simón bajo los ojos atentos de Fleur que nunca había visto cómo se ensillaba un caballo. Luego Fred y George llegaron.

- Oh, Percy ya te vas.

- No sabíamos que te ibas.

- Espera, creo que nos lo dijo.

- ¿Hace una hora?

- ¿Hace un minuto?

- ¡Todo el día! - dijeron al unísono.

Fleur y Bill rieron. Percy gruñó entre dientes. La señora Weasley gritó:

- ¡A callar ustedes dos!

- Sí, mamá.

Detrás de la señora Weasley, venía el señor Weasley con su hija. Y un poco más allá Ron Weasley caminaba arrastrando los pies. Charlie llegó con los señores Delacour y con Gabrielle.

La señora Delacour asintió en dirección a Bill. El gesto quedó muy claro: les daría una oportunidad. Una sola y para Bill era suficiente.

- Bueno, Percy que tengas un buen viaje - dijo la señora Weasley.

- El mejor - convino el señor Weasley.

Percy montó a Simón. Sonrió a todos y lo echó al galope. No tenía forma de saber que aquel viaje cambiaría su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Este es el final de la primera parte. Nos quedamos con Bill y Fleur muy enamorados y decididos a luchar por su amor. Con la familia Weasley dividida entre los que aceptan a Fleur (la mayoría de los hermanos) y los que no (la señora Weasley y Ginny). Con una familia Delacour dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a Bill. Y con el viaje de Percy.

Aún nos quedan seis partes de esta saga. Espero que la sigan.


End file.
